


Matters of Importance

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: You and Obi Wan grew up together as friends. Connected by the Force you knew that you were both destined to be best friends, maybe more. This is your journey together through a galaxy far far away. Mature rating due to violence to come in later chapters. I'm planning on this spanning a lot of the Star Wars universe timeline, which is why so many of the SW universe is tagged.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic. Not sure how long it will be or where it will go. Writing for this is not happening in chronological order, for some reason. Also, Yoda speak is more challenging than I expected. Enjoy!
> 
> No warnings for this first chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Star Wars characters.

You and Obi Wan were younglings when you first met. You were part of the same clan of initiates. You remembered the day he was brought into your clan, you were both three, but you had been with the Jedi since you were an infant. 

“A new initiate, we have.” Master Yoda announced to the class, leading the young boy into the room. The boy glanced around at the group, eyes scanning the group of three year olds, all sitting in a circle. “Obi Wan Kenobi.” 

“Hi, Obi Wan!” The clan said in unison. A small smile graced the boy’s face. Yoda gave him a light push towards the other children.

You smiled and scooted to make more room for him. Your E/C met his baby blue eyes, and he nodded gratefully. 

“Begin, we will.” Master Yoda began, speaking about the ways of the Force. You listened with rapt attention. The boy next to you just as attentive. As Master Yoda finished he instructed the group to to break off into pairs to practice feeling the Force. You reached out and grabbed Obi Wan’s hand. 

“Be my partner?” You asked him, his eyes moving from your joined hands to your eyes. 

He nodded and you both made your way to the edge of the room. “We have to feel the Force.” You said, your eyebrows knitting together, reaching your hand that was not holding Obi Wan’s out.

You heard a giggle from Obi Wan, “What’s so funny?” You pouted.

“You don’t feel it with your hand.” The boy said. “You feel it with your insides.” You felt him tighten his grip on your hand and then a warmth washed over you. Colors swirled about in your mind, voices filled your head, and you could feel emotions. Curiosity and wonder filled your soul.

The connection began to weaken and finally dissipated. “Now you try.” He said, turning to you. 

Your brows furrowed again with concentration. Your grip on his hand tightened and you felt a warmth in your chest that began to spread through your body. You gasped as it continued. _I feel it!_ You felt amusement swirl about you. 

_See, you feel it with your insides._ You heard Obi Wan’s voice in your head. 

You turned with wide eyes at the boy beside you. _I can hear you!_

You heard a familiar giggle in your mind, _Of course I can silly. It’s the Force! We’re all connected._

_Wow!_ You continued to explore the force, feeling the warmth and emotions. 

_What’s your name?_

_I’m Y/N._ You answered, forgetting that you had not introduced yourself to the boy. Master Yoda would have something to say about manners if he knew, but he probably did know. 

You felt someone’s attention on you and turned to see the green master looking at the two of you. To know what he was thinking or feeling was a true mystery, he noticed your eyes on him and turned to look at another pair of younglings. “Finished, are we.” You heard the Master state, dismissing you and the rest of the clan from the class. It was lunchtime. 

Keeping your hand in Obi Wan’s you joined the group of children going to the mess hall, after all that exploring with your insides you were hungry. 

“C’mon Obi, you can sit with me!” You said pulling him into the line of children. You both grabbed your food and made your way to a table. You began munching happily on the meal in front of you. Obi tentatively took a bite, satisfied with the taste he began to eat the meal. “Obi?” You asked. 

“Hmmm?” He asked, his mouth full. 

“We’re going to be best friends forever.” You said, smiling at the boy in front of you. He nodded and you both continued your meal in silence. But you felt a tingling about you and you knew that the Force was there, you could feel it with your insides. 


	2. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of lightsaber training, meditation, and youngling antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I might be obsessed with building their childhood friendship, it’s fineeee. Also obsessed with the Jedi mythology…… Sorry. 
> 
> Warnings: I don’t think there are any, children playing with lightsabers, youngling training, force friends, probably shouldn’t give children light swords, it’s fine.

You and Obi-Wan were now four years old. An inseparable pair, one could not be seen without the other. The other younglings in your clan were hard on the two of you, lecturing you on the Jedi Order rules of attachment. Rules that none of the younglings really grasped yet, they were young still. At least that is what Master Yoda would tell you years from now. 

Excitement surrounded your clan, today you were going to get to learn lightsabers. The ancient weapon of the Jedi. You had sat through weeks of instruction on the weapons without getting the chance to have your hands on one. And today was the day that you all received a training saber. Master Yoda had instructed the group to have a seat, but each youngling was bouncing with anticipation. 

You glanced at Obi, next to you, his eyes on Master Yoda. A smile graced the green master’s face, “Begin sabers, we do. A great responsibility.” The energy of the group began to dim as Yoda began to speak. A twinkle filled the Mater’s eyes. “Careful, we all will be.”

“Yes Master.” The group answered. 

A chuckle escaped Yoda’s lips. “Helmets, you must gather. Sabers, will be given only then.” The group quickly stood up to gather their helmets. Obi-Wan reached out his hand to help you up. You smiled at him as you went to gather your helmets. 

“Are you excited?” You asked, a bounce in your step as you placed the helmet on your head. 

“A lightsaber is a great responsibility, it can hurt you.” He said, fastening the straps of the helmet under his chin. 

You giggled, “But it’s a lightsaber.” Wonder filling your voice. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at you, his whole four months of life before your own giving him such grand knowledge and maturity. And he never let you forget. You both joined the line for the sabers, eagerly taking them from Master Yoda’s hands. The group spread out, far enough apart to keep from any accidental burns or injuries. Even low powered sabers could cause damage in a youngling’s hands.

“Use your feelings, you must. The saber is an extension of your arm.” He said, igniting his own green saber. The clan buzzed with anticipation. “Younglings, ignite your sabers.” 

The sound of igniting sabers filled the room, green and blue light dancing around the room. You stared at the blue light in front of you, the hum of the saber filling your senses, you felt yourself tuning into the saber. 

“Follow me.” Yoda stated. The group moved to the same stance, feel shoulder width apart, their least dominant foot slightly behind the other. Two small hands wrapped around each saber in the room. Determination flooding the eyes of each youngling in the group as you began the sequence of movements you had been practicing for months, but this was the first time practicing it with the saber. You sensed a change in the room and glanced at Master Yoda, he began to change the pattern in ways you had not practiced. Confused you followed the Master’s movements, noticing only a few others following his lead. Obi-Wan’s tongue stuck out from his mouth as he concentrated, eyes locked on the master before him. Yoda’s eyes raked the class as he continued his variations on the routine. His eyes stopped on both you and Obi-Wan. You swore you heard a small sound from the master, but could not be sure. The group stopped as Master Yoda turned his saber off. 

He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Obi-Wan. “Tell me, Obi-Wan, notice something did you?” 

Obi-Wan turned his saber off, “You changed the patterns.” 

Sabers around the room began to turn off, you reluctantly turned yours off. Already missing the hum. 

“Indeed, sensing changes you must. Saber combat, about more than forms, it is.” He said, a few younglings heads drooped, “But failure, you must not feel. Again, we try.” 

This exercise continued until lunchtime, and the clan was dismissed. Helmets and sabers put back into their respective places as the clan swarmed from the room. Obi-Wan placing his meticulously in his space. 

“C’mon Obi, all the food will be gone!” You exclaimed, your stomach growling to emphasize your point. 

“A Jedi does not let themselves be consumed by the needs of the body.” He quoted, rising slowly and walking toward you at a leisurely pace.

“But he recognizes the need for sustenance to maintain his connection with the Force.” You answered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the cafeteria. 

Neither of you noticed the two Jedi masters entering the room with Master Yoda as you both left. The eyes of the three masters on your retreating backs.

A year passed and your studies with the sabers continued, Master Yoda often praising you or Obi-Wan on noticing his variations, even when subtle. You felt yourself comfortable with the blade in your hand, feeling centered in the Force, or at least as centered as a five year old could be.

Your frustrations began when the group began meditating, you felt yourself lose your connection to the Force each time you released the saber and sat on the floor, cross legged, clearing your mind. One particular class would be in your memories for the rest of your life. 

“Close your eyes and reach out, reach into the Force.” Master Yoda instructed. 

“Feel the Force.” You muttered, pulling your legs underneath you. Obi-Wan gave you and amused smile, before closing his eyes, you followed suit. You reached out into the Force, feeling threads from each of your clan mates. Obi’s thread called to you and you felt yours reach out to his, becoming entwined with his. 

Warmth flooded your senses, a smile gracing your lips as you felt the energy you related to Obi-Wan. It had felt like barely any time had passed and you heard voices murmuring around you, you felt yourself withdraw from the Force and opened your eyes, the clan was below you, you glanced around and noticed you were hovering a few feet off the ground, as was Obi-Wan. _Obi_. You thought, distress filling your mind. His eyes slowly opened, when he made eye contact with you, you both began to fall. You yelped as you hit the ground, more from surprise than injury. The other younglings murmured amongst themselves, looking to Master Yoda for guidance.

“Enough meditating for today, I think.” The master stated, “Off you go.” He dismissed the class. You and Obi glanced at each other before standing.

“Master?” You asked the green being before you. 

“Strong is the force in you.” He said, looking at the pair of children before him. “Very strong.” 

He seemed lost in thought for a moment before realizing that you both remained in front of him. “Go on.” He said, waving an arm in the direction of the exit. You and Obi-Wan turned and walked in silence. 

You both didn’t know what Master Yoda meant with his silence, a small bit of unease settled in your stomach. 

“Don’t worry Y/N, it is the Force.” Obi stated, nudging you with his shoulder. “I can feel it in my insides.” 

A small smile graced your lips as you and Obi-Wan continued through the halls of the Temple, unaware of the eyes that followed your progress. 


	3. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to get your kyber crystals to create your lightsaber should be an enlightening journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time jump! I’ve most likely screwed up some of the Jedi lore, but here we go. There really isn’t a perfect age for me to find that talks about ‘The Gathering’ so I’m going with 10. Also this story is really getting hit hard with writer’s block. Like, the ending is written….. but the middle is gone. It’s a sad lil sandwich. 
> 
> Warnings: Fears of being alone, insecurities, panic attacks.

Anticipation swirled around the clan, it had grown smaller in the past few years. You were now ten years old.Master Yoda had announced that you were going to be traveling to Ilum and obtaining your kyber crystals. You were by far one of the most excited students, you had grown bored of the practice sabers, you felt like you were missing something when you trained. You had been bundled in coats and hats then led aboard a ship by Master Windu. It was odd, you had been used to Master Yoda, but Master Windu took the group of eight. 

When you arrived on the planet the group was pushed out of the ship, a few younglings wrapped their coats tighter around their necks. It was still dark, no light shone from the sky, you wondered if the planet even had a sun.Master Windu looked at the small group in front of him. “Your first test, is to remove the snow and ice. Otherwise we won’t be able to enter the Temple.” He stated, a sense of urgency washed over you, glancing at Obi-Wan you saw a determined look on his small face. You nodded to him and both of you reached out with your hand and dipped into the Force. 

In your mind you visualized the ice melting. You could feel Obi-Wan searching for the air to move the snow. The younglings around you began to move the snow and ice, you could feel their connections to the Force threading around the group. Finally the entrance was cleared. Master Windu nodded at the group, “Follow me.” The clan fell into a singular line behind him. You gazed around the Temple as you entered, a waterfall stood frozen deeper in the cave. A pale glow illuminated the surrounding areas. You could feel the hum of the Force swirling about the entire place. 

Master Windu stopped in the middle of the cave, causing a few of the unobservant younglings of the clan to bump into each other. “We begin.” He stated. Master Windu spokeabout the kyber crystals, lightsabers, how each of these affected the Jedi. He did not speak about the test that was coming. A warmth began spreading through the cave, the light of the sun shining into the Temple. It illuminated the waterfall across the room. The ice began to crack, thin lines spidering across the ice before it broke and water began to flow freely. “You have to move quickly, if you do not make it back before the sun is down, you will remain in the cave. You have only a few hours.” 

Eyes widened around the group, you looked at Obi-Wan. You could see his breathing speed up, you reached out to him with the Force, you felt his breathing slow. _Together._

You both stepped through the waterfall, faced with a labyrinth. Your clan mates shot off separate directions, searching for their crystals. You reached into the Force that you felt pulsing around you, immediately pulling away. You were used to warmth to the Force, a kindness. It felt cold and cruel. 

_Hello, little one._ You heard a voice murmur. 

“Obi….” You started, turning to see that he was gone. You had sworn that he was right beside you. Panic rose in you, you felt your heart rate speeding up. You were alone. You closed your eyes as you pushed your back against the wall. _Deep breaths._ You reminded yourself. _It’s a test. Just a test._

_All alone in the universe._ The voice continued. You forced your eyes shut, you reached out into the Force, looking for someone, anyone. _You won’t find anyone there._ The voice tutted. You groaned in frustration, you heard a scream from in front of you. 

You opened your eyes, glancing around maze, you could barely see past your nose. Youpushed yourself off the wall. You reached out to the Force again, you could sense the path before you. _Together_. Echoed in your mind. You were not alone. 

You moved through the maze, another scream bounced off the walls. You flinched away from the ripples it sent through the Force. _Search your feelings._ You reached out into the darkness, you felt a light, it was warm familiar, Obi-Wan. Your feet carried you through the labyrinth. Moving quickly, you found yourself in an open space, illuminated by pale yellow light. 

_Hello again, little one._ A voice murmured, you could hear the gentle smile in it. 

“Hello?” You called into the space. 

_You are an interesting one aren’t you?_ The voice asked, you felt ripples breaking through the Force, like laughter. _Loyal, caring, quite kind. But afraid of loneliness. Yet, you can be pulled from that by the need to help another. Quite noble for a child._

“Who are you?” You asked, glancing around. 

_A friend._ The voice answered. _Surely you have room for one more._ You swore you sensed a wink through the Force. 

You felt confused. Wondering if you should trust this voice, but then you sensed a pull in your stomach to the wall. 

_That’s it. That’s why you came here._

Your hand reached out to a part of the wall, your hand coming in contact with something hard. _Call it to you._ You reached out, sensing something warm, something familiar, your eyes closed trying to remember where you recognized it from. _Now look_. You opened your eyes to see a pale yellow crystal floating before you. 

You tentatively reached your hand out, the crystal fell into your palm. The light inside the crystal flickered as you felt a heat grow through your body. The heat receded as you flipped the crystal in your hand. 

_A kyber crystal calls to the one it is meant for._ The voice said, you could feel something curiously reaching out to your crystal. 

You pulled the crystal closer to your chest. 

Another ripple made its way through the Force. _Worry not, little one. I won’t take your crystal. You better be on your way, your time will be coming to a close soon._

You glanced behind you, noticing the sun had moved positions. You turned to make your way back into the maze. 

_May the Force be with you, little one._ The voice called after you. You made your way back through the maze, quickly jumping through the waterfall. 

Master Windu stood alone, “You’re the first, congratulations. Let’s take you to the professor.” 

You followed the Jedi Master, glancing back at the waterfall, seeing Obi-Wan’s small form emerge, a blue crystal in hand. “Come along Obi-Wan.” The master called behind him. You heard Obi’s footfalls speeding up as he came up beside you. 

Master Windu made his way through the temple with you and Obi-Wan tailing behind him, back to the ship. You smiled at your friend who clutched his blue crystal in his hand, his eyes wide. You glanced at the yellow one in your hand, its glow still illuminating your hand. 

As you entered the ship your eyes fell upon a silver Architect droid puttering around. It turned towards you and Obi-Wan. “Only two, Master Windu?” 

“For now. Professor Huyang. More will be on their way.” Master Windu answered, nodding to the two of you to introduce yourselves. 

“Y/N.” You mumbled. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Obi answered, his blue crystal in his hand. 

“Hello, younglings. Now let me see these crystals.” The droid began examining Obi’s first, then turned to you. You opened your fingers and showed the glowing yellow crystal to the droid. “Now, that’s a color I haven’t seen in some time.” 

You brought your eyes up to the droid’s yellow lights, “Is that bad?” You asked. 

“No, no, not bad. Unique I would say.” The droid answered. “You’re not the first to find a unique crystal shade.” His head tilted in the direction of Master Windu, who had remained in the doorway. Windu did not react, but turned on his heel to leave the ship and return to the rest of the younglings in the cave. “Let’s get you two started on design.” The droid lead you both to into a room littered with spare saber parts. He began instructing you and Obi on the construction of your sabers. Then he started to speak about activating your crystal. “You have to feel a connection to it to obtain it. Now you have to use that connection to ignite it and awaken the Force inside the crystal.” 

You glanced at the droid, turning the crystal in your hand and reaching out to it with the Force. The crystal began to glow brighter. Obi stared at you, his crystal in his open palm. “Professor?” You asked. 

The droid looked in your direction. He paused. “Much like that.” You could hear the gears in the droid’s head spinning. “Nice work, youngling. Keep trying.” He turned away from you. Rushing out of the room. 

“How did you get it to do that?” Obi asked, looking back and forth from you and his crystal. 

“You have to feel it with your insides.” You joked, reaching out with your empty hand and taking his empty hand in yours. “You have a connection by holding it. Now you have to reach into the Force around it. Like this.” You let your Force connection pull his towards the energy from your crystal. He gasped as you felt him touch the energy and pull away. You both looked down and his crystal had begun to glow. 

You both sat in the room with your kyber crystals in hand. The blue glow illuminating Obi’s face as he began to look at saber parts. _Together_. You heard the voice from the cave. You shook it away as you watched your friend searching through the different hilt designs. The crystal in your hand warming, you could feel a pulse of energy from it, like a heart beat. Before you could ask Obi about his crystal Professor Huyang entered with the rest of the clan. All with a crystal in hand. 

“Younglings, let us now commence the construction of your sabers.” The droid clapped and you took your place at the station in front of you. You still felt curious about what had happened in the cave, but you wanted to create your lightsaber. 

Mace Windu stood in the doorway to the saber room, watching you as you began to design and construct your saber. He had felt something in the Force when you emerged from the cave. He could not place it, but he would inform Master Yoda of it. 


End file.
